


Why the sunsets red

by twoheartsx



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Final Goodbyes, Implied Love, M/M, Sadness, basically a summery of axels life with Roxas, spoliers for the final mix, the slow build of their friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sunsets red, there friendship wavers and then becomes whole for one last meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why the sunsets red

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely girlfriend who is my Axel requested this and so here it is. She wanted an Axel and Roxas fic and so I made this. I hope you guys enjoy!

It was slow. A small thing. It was something that shouldn't have been because it couldn't. Because they were without hearts. 

"Are you sure we don't have hearts?" Roxas asks, it must be the tenth hundredth time. Axel wonders himself. 

"I'm sure." Axel says. He doesn't want to think about it. Roxas frowns. This was how it had to be. They who don't have hearts wouldn't feel. Roxas wasn't sad, he wasn't anything. He couldn't be and so he stopped asking. He didn't ask because Axel and him had no feeling. Axel starts to miss Roxas's questions. In time the blond doesn't ask anything and after sometime he stops talking. Axel knows why, but he doesn't have a heart so he won't say sorry. He can't be sorry. 

"You really going to do this?" Axel askes, leaning on some meaningless building. The rain hits him and Roxas, both soaking in rain and their own anger and regret. If they had hearts, but they don't so Axel makes believe he doesn't feel anything. 

"I'm going to get answers. If I can't get them here then I'll find someone who can give them to me." Roxas says. There is a bitterness in his voice. He doesn't sound like the Roxas Axel knew and Axel thinks it hurts him. Maybe it did, but without a heart what's to hurt. 

"If you get on the organizations bad side they'll destroy you!" Axel says. It's a feeble attempt to get through to Roxas. To stop him from going and for a second as Roxas looks back Axel thinks it worked. The blond then turns back around. Axels hopes crushed. 

"No one would miss me." Roxas says, walking off. The sound of water soaked footsteps echo in the distance and if Axel had a heart it would have broke in that moment. 

"That's not true!" Axel calls out, knowing Roxas can't hear him anymore. "I would." Axel whispers, knowing no one will hear him. Roxas can no longer be reached by him. He turns on his heels, feeling something run down his face. Sometimes he hated the rain. Made it seem like he was crying. Like he had a heart. Maybe he did. Maybe Roxas brought this fake heart out. 

Axel knows Roxas has rejoined with Sora. He knows because that hooded man saying he is Ansem said so. The one who has been working with Namine and DiZ. Axel didn't know why he was helping them out. Sometimes he hated being such a nice guy. He sighed, rubbing his head. He wished the last time he talked to Roxas hadn't been a fight. One in which Axel himself started. He didn't tell Roxas about what he know about Roxas because he feared he would rejoin with Sora. He was scared of losing him. He lost him in the end and he didn't even get to say goodbye. 

Axel lied on the ground, deep breathing. Everything hurt and at the same time everything was numb. He looked over to see Sora sat over him. He gave up living so this kid could go on. Because he was the closest thing to Roxas Axel was gonna get. Sora kept trying to tell him he was gonna be okay. Axel was gonna be okay. Axel just smiled. 

"Why did you save me?" Sora asked. Axel was saving Roxas, but also this kid as well. 

"Because you remind me of someone. He made me feel kinda like I had a heart. I wanted to see him one last time." Axel said. He knew it was hopeless. He wouldn't see Roxas again. He wouldn't never get the chance to make it up to him. To say sorry for not telling him everything. Axels vision went black, body fading out. His only regret not saying goodbye to Roxas. 

It was the same setting, sunset atop the tower they always met at. Sunset station. The two to them sit and talk like old times. One last time. Roxas looks at him, under his eyes are slightly red. 

"Are you sure we don't have hearts?" Roxas asks. Axel hadn't heard this question in awhile. He still doesn't know for sure if they do or don't. 

"If we did wouldn't we feel something." Axel says. Roxas smiles slightly. 

"That's Sora's job to find out for us." Roxas says. The two eat ice cream together. Roxas looks over at Axel who returns his gaze. "I think I do have a heart." 

"Hm? And why is that?" Axel asks. He sees a single tear slip down Roxas's face. 

"Because I feel like it breaking right now knowing this will be the last time we see each other." Roxas said. Axel felt a pain in his chest and it took everything in him not to cry. He had a heart. Who cares what he was told his chest wouldn't hurt this much if he didn't have a heart. He felt what Roxas felt. "I must have imagined up a heart just so it could break for you." Roxas said, laughing while crying. Axel feels tears brimming his eyes. Roxas was the best thing that had happened to him and now they were fading away. "I guess it's time for me to go." Roxas says. 

"This ice cream is really good." Axel says. His attempt to change the subject. To keep Roxas here a little longer. By his side. Axel knows he has to go too. Roxas nodded his head. Axel sees him fading away. 

"Thank you Axel. For everything." Roxas said, smiling, tears streaming down his face. Axel nods his head a single tear sleeping down his face. 

"Goodbye, Roxas." Axel says. Maybe they will both have next lives and they can meet again. Maybe this time under the right circumstances so they won't have to part in such a tragic way. Only time would tell.


End file.
